


Surprise

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's waited long enough.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for a challenge at harryron100 on livejournal, the prompt the word 'surprise'. And it actually is 100 words, I don't know why this word counter is wrong.  


* * *

It wasn’t a surprise when Harry announced he wouldn’t be going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when Harry, Ron and Hermione set out on their Horcrux hunt the day Harry turned seventeen.

  
It wasn’t a surprise that after weeks of searching, they managed to find and destroy all the Horcruxes, though not without injuries.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when Harry blew Voldemort to bits, and ended up passing out on the battlefield.

 

It _was_ a surprise when Harry opened his eyes in his hospital bed, sat up, and kissed Ron square on the mouth.


End file.
